The Long Mission
by black hearted evil
Summary: Knuckles has to finish what his ancestors couldn't.He asks Sonic to watch the M.E. and Rouge.But while Knux is away, are Sonic and Rouge becoming better friends? SonicxRougexKnuckles.While Shadow is staying with Amy,Tikal needs a home too.AmyxShadowxTikal
1. The beginning of the Mission

**My 10th Sonic fanfic! I hope this is as popular as triangles and diamonds!**

Rouge was crying. "Knuckles… why? And… how long?" she asked him while on top of Angel Island.

"I'm sorry, Rouge… I need to fulfill my destiny… and I need to finish what my ancestors failed to do…" Knuckles said.

Sonic was sitting on the rocky stairs of the altar in the sky. (A/N- my brother calls it that)

"You can't go! I'll go with you! Take me with you… please…" Rouge was crying a lot.

"I'm sorry, Rouge…" Knuckles said.

"Just tell me what you need to do… and I'll shut up…"

"I need to collect other kinds of emeralds that could cause complete mayhem and pandemonium… I just can't take you…" he said.

Rouge was sobbing some more.

"Sonic… I need to ask you a favor… I need you to take care of the Master Emerald… and Rouge." Knuckles said.

Rouge stopped crying. _At least he still cares about me… but what if something bad happens to him?_

Sonic nodded and walked to Rouge. "Look, Rouge… I'll try to take care of you like Knuckles does." Sonic said after Knuckles glided away.

"No one can take his place!" Rouge started crying again.

"I'll try my best, Rouge… I promise…" Sonic said.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the first night that Knuckles left for his mission… I already miss him, and he's only been gone for 3 hours, 34 minutes, 45.7 seconds… Jeez… why am I counting the minutes away from him? I always thought that he was a knucklehead in the past… of course, he still is… but… he's **my** knucklehead! I miss you already, Knuckles! When, oh, when will you come back? I am remembering every moment we had together right now. I just realized that I was so cruel to you in the past. I thought that you were just an echidna that was all brawn and no brains… and you are! But you are also much, much more! I want you back, Knuckles… I **need** you… I love you… I'm sorry I never told you before…_

"Rouge? You should really go to sleep…" Sonic said, hand on her shoulder.

Rouge was sitting on the edge of the island. "I-I will…" She knew it was late, Knuckles was probably halfway around the world right now.

_My dear Knuckles… if I were to jump down from this ledge right now… would I hit the surface of the water so hard, that… I would go through to you? Would my love drive me to you? Would my love drive me to the insanity that would cause suicidal things, just so you can come back?_

Rouge stood up. She looked down from the ledge. It was a huge fall.

"Rouge?"

Rouge sighed and walked away from the edge. She looked at Sonic. _Sonic, you're keeping your promise very well…_

**Short… so what? You read it… did you enjoy it? Last thing, did you review it?**


	2. Rouge's visit

**This is like a bit confusing… but if you read it carefully… you'll get it… plus… most of it is just Rouge's journal… Everything in Italics are her journal writings… even if it doesn't say 'dear diary,' Like the italics after the words 'Day 2…'**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 2 days… that's 48 hours, 18 minutes, 56.3 seconds… I just can't live without you, my love. Knuckles… you are the love of my life… to me… you **are** my life… To lose you is worse than losing all my prized meaningless possessions… When will you come back? At least you left me in good hands…_

**Day 2…**

"Rouge? You're okay now, right?" Sonic asked her.

She was sitting on the ledge of the altar in the sky. She nodded.

"Look, Rouge… maybe you should get off of Angel Island… you know… go for a short walk… just to get your mind off of things…" Sonic said.

She shook her head. _No… I can't get off of this Island… what if Knuckles were to come back? This island is the only thing he left me… he will come back… I can't live if he doesn't… You **have **to come back, Knuckles… my life will be in more chaos without you than with you… I once thought that it wasn't possible to love you… but I was proven wrong… I can't sleep right, knowing that you are out there… risking your life… it may be possible that you might not come bac- Don't say things like that, Rouge… Knuckles will come back… And when he does… you will be on this island, ready to share with him._

"Sonic… I'd rather talk than go on a lonely walk that would only remind me of how terribly lonely I am…" Rouge said.

"Okay… so talk…" Sonic said.

Rouge sniffed. "I miss him!" she burst into tears. She needed a shoulder to cry on… luckily for her, Sonic was a nice friend.

"Look, Rouge… it's okay to miss someone you love… look at Shadow… he's always mumbling to himself about Maria." Sonic said.

"I don't love Knuckles!" Rouge lied.

"Stop denying it… you always have loved him… it was **that** obvious… and plus… would you be crying now, if you didn't?" Sonic asked her.

"Fine… fine! It's true! I love him!" Rouge said.

"Umm… maybe you **should** go on that walk I told you about… maybe go on a shopping spree?"

Rouge was crying again. "Knuckles always took me to shopping sprees!"

"Umm…" _Think of the most non-romantic thing ever… _Sonic thought. "Maybe, catch a horror movie…"

"Waaah! Knuckles always comforted me when I was scared!"

Sonic sighed. _Jeez… they did most everything together…_Sonic assumed.

"Just… go so you can calm down… go visit Amy… or Shadow…" Sonic said.

Rouge sighed. "I… I guess…" she said.

She flew away. Sonic sat down on the steps of the altar.

**I know that Rouge can't write while she flies… but who gives a cra-?**

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe going to Amy's will calm me down… There are only 3 things I'd share my problems with… this notebook, Amy, and Shadow. Of course, Knuckles is in this list too… I just share my Knuckles-related problems with those 3._

**At Amy's house…**

Rouge rang her doorbell. Someone opened the door and Rouge was surprised at who it was.

"Yes? Oh… Rouge…" Shadow said monotonously.

**A few minutes later…**

Rouge was sitting with Amy in her room. All around, there were pictures of Sonic. Her rug, pillows, and even bed had Sonic on it.

"Umm… so why is Shadow here?" Rouge asked.

"He's staying here… He has no place to go… His mansion… was wrecked by G.U.N.'s robots… jeez, you should have seen him beg. It was when it was raining…" Amy said.

"I don't know if it rains… I'm usually on Angel Island… with Knuckles." She said.

_With Knuckles? _Rouge thought. She was crying softly.

"What's wrong, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I miss him…"

**I loved the last chapter more than this… maybe because of the diary entries… I'm still a pathetic writer… right now… they should already be… never mind.**


	3. Finding out

**Wow… you guys are still reading? Man, I thought… since I was in a pathetic writer status in those last two chapters that you guys would have stopped reading. Whatever… on with the show!.. err… story…**

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe this… I'm crying in front of Amy… and I don't care! Normally, I would just stop and tell her that I'm okay… but I don't care! I want to share my problem with someone! I just want someone to talk to me, without feeling any pity for me… I want someone to talk and just… listen… understand me…_

"Rouge, why, what happened?" Amy asked.

"He's gone! He's gone for some long mission and he didn't take me!" Rouge cried out.

_If I call to you, my love… Will my love ever reach you? If I shout to the heavens, proclaiming my love… will you ever receive it? Where are you now, my love? Are you safe? Please tell me so…_

**Knuckles…**

"Oh shit! Eggman… is protecting all the things…" Knuckles said.

He noticed Eggman's robots all around the 2nd emerald he needs. _Look, shitball… I need these emeralds… when I went to get the 1st emerald… I thought it was just a coincidence that you were there… but now I know… you found about my mission…I hope that Rouge is still okay…_

**Rouge…**

She was still softly crying. "Why? Why didn't he take me with him?"

"It sounds as if he was caring for you…"

"If he cared for me… then why didn't he take me with him? There's still a slim chance that he may not come back! That's why I'm like this!"

"He didn't take you with him, because he didn't want you to get hurt…"

_I never saw it that way… but why worry about my safety when **he's** the one on the dangerous assignment? Why my love, must you put **your** life on the line to save **mine**?_

"Oh, don't worry… why don't you get someone to replace him while he's gone? That's kinda what I do…" Amy said.

"But… no one… can be as nice, caring, kind, loving, passionate and… whatever… as he is! No one can replace the hole he left inside my heart!" Rouge said.

"How about… Sonic? He's a nice person… he's been friends with Knuckles… so maybe he'd be a good friend to you." Amy said with a smile.

_I just don't know… of course I trust these people… they are like my family… but… can someone really replace Knuckles? Of course, I know that Sonic has been a nice friend… everyone's been a nice friend to me… have I paid them all back?_

"Thanks… Amy… you're like a sister to me…" Rouge said.

"So… you're going?"

Rouge nodded.

"Okay… because… I gotta chase Shadow around… he replaces Sonic temporarily!"

Rouge laughed.

**Again, I know she cannot write while she flies… but who really gives a dam-?**

_Dear diary,_

_I have so many friends… Too bad I cannot pay them all back… but is it possible that what Amy said was true? Can someone 'temporarily' replace my love? I will have to find out for my own…_

**Oooh… cliffhanger… wow… enjoyed? Or not? If not… then you can review me telling me how I can improve it…**


	4. Date

**Whatever…**

The doorbell rang in Amy's house. Shadow answered it. "Who the hell is… Tikal… umm… what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"May I speak to Amy, please?" she asked. She sounded desperate.

**Later…**

"Rouge isn't at her house, Sonic isn't at his, Shadow's mansion is being fixed up, Tails has loud noises in his house, so… can I stay here?" Tikal asked Amy.

"Why, what happened?" Amy asked.

"Well, I had to go on that mission that Knuckles is on too… but I kinda broke my arm… and he said he could do this all by himself… bless his soul… I can't go to Angel Island, because Sonic is there…" Tikal said.

"Well… of course you can stay here!" Amy said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rouge here again… I just returned from Amy's house. I don't know… maybe I should just be friends with Sonic… of course… I wouldn't want to do something I would regret… right? Replacing Knuckles with Sonic is an example. Sonic is a friend who I can talk to when I need to… I think…_

**Angel Island…**

Sonic was lying down near the emerald. He yawned, then sighed. "Jeez… I am so bored… I have nothing to do… Nothing!" Sonic yelled.

Rouge landed on the altar's steps. Sonic ran down there, excited to break his boredom.

"So… what happened?" Sonic asked her.

"Nothing… It was nothing. I just talked to Amy…" Rouge said.

"Great… that's it? I'm bored…" Sonic said.

_Of course, I can't tell Sonic… I seriously can't tell Knuckles… I would be devastated if Knuckles ever found out. I can't **temporarily** leave my Knuckles…I love Knuckles. But… what if I did take Amy's advice? I can't betray Knuckles like this… if I do… what will be my consequences?_

"Hey, Sonic… umm… if you're bored… why don't we… go somewhere?" Rouge asked nicely.

"And the emerald?" Sonic asked her.

"Umm… maybe we can take it with us…"

"Angel Island will go crashing down… It'll cause a tidal wave…" Sonic said.

"I have an idea… I'll fly away… after… maybe 5 seconds… take the emerald and run away as fast as you can." Rouge said.

"Yeah, sure… go!" Sonic said.

Rouge flew toward Mystic Ruins. _I wonder why she wants me to go with her? Whatever… as long as I'm not bored, I'm happy!_ Sonic grabbed the emerald from it's quiet resting place. The island began to shake. Sonic ran away from the island.

He met up with Rouge out near the waterfall. "So, Rouge, what was the real reason that you wanted me to go with you?" Sonic asked.

"I-I… I was just bored… what's wrong with asking a friend to accompany me around town?" Rouge asked.

"Umm… well… since we're different genders… I consider this a date." Sonic said.

"Okay…** you **can call it a date… I won't." Rouge laughed. She flew away.

"Come back!" Sonic yelled after her.

Of course, Sonic can catch up to her, but he couldn't reach her. He jumped up. Rouge flew away from him. Sonic smiled at her. He jumped up and caught her. They both rolled down on the floor.

"Sonic! That hurt!" Rouge laughed out.

Sonic smiled at her… "So… what are we supposed to do?" he asked her.

"Sonic? Rouge? Are you guys okay?" someone asked.

Sonic and Rouge looked up. They found a small brown kitsune.

"What's going on?" Tails asked them.

"Umm… nothing…" Sonic said, standing up and helping Rouge up.

**Amy's house…**

"So then, I jumped up on top of the biolizard's rail, and I hit his energy source… I was the one that sacrificed my life to save the world… and who gets all the glory?.. Sonic the Faker…" Shadow said to Tikal.

They were sitting on the couch. "Then what happened, Shadow?" Tikal asked, looking interested.

"I 'died'" Shadow simply said.

Amy stared at the two on the couch, with envy. _How dare they? They may be guests… but… they can't just leave me to clean their messes!_

Amy stood in the kitchen. It was filthy to the core… it looked as if a twister hit.

**Sonic and Rouge…**

"So… why aren't you guys on Angel Island?" Tails asked them while sitting on his porch.

"We're on a date!" Sonic said.

Rouge smacked him on the back of the head. "Only you call it that!" she said.

"So… what about the emerald?" Tails asked.

"We took it with us!" Sonic said.

"Yeah… a while back… I did hear a loud noise." Tails said. "Wait… it'll have to be an important emergency if you guys took the emerald and left…"

"Nah… we were just… bored." Sonic said.

"What about Knuckles?" Tails asked.

_Oh shit… Sonic tells Knuckles that we were on a 'date'… he'll never forgive me!_


	5. Maria

**Hi everyone! It's been a while!**

**Amy's house…**

She stood in her kitchen, at midnight, still picking up the trash. Amy sighed. _Jeez… maybe I shouldn't have let them stay…_

"I'll help you…" Shadow said, coming out of the darkness.

"Huh? Umm… okay… thanks…" she said with a smile.

"I'm only doing this because the sounds of can after can… bag after bag… being stuffed in there is too much for my delicate ears…" Shadow said.

I was being a little too loud, while picking all this up… 

"Umm… okay… I just wanted to say tha-"

Shadow sighed. "If you need to hear it… you're welcome…" he muttered.

**Rouge and Sonic…**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's midnight… I lost count of how many hours, minutes and seconds… But I know it's been a fun day, today! I know that Knuckles will never forgive me if Sonic says all that stuff… I don't want Knuckles to hate me… but I don't want to leave Sonic either… why is love a complicated emotion? I just want to know… I want to shout my love to the heavens… My love for both Knuckles and Sonic…I don't know who to choose… you probably don't know… but right now… I'm crying…_

She sat at the edge of Angel Island. She continued to write in her journal.

_It seems like it was only 5 minutes ago… that I wouldn't have an urge to go somewhere with Sonic… because I loved Knuckles to much to ignore him…5 minutes later… I'm a slut who's in love with both of them? Who do I love more? Who's been with me through thick and thin? Who's helped me… and offered to help me? Both of them are equally the same! Now that I understand both of them, I just can't leave them…_ Rouge sighed. _It's a full moon today… I bet that Shadow's thinking of Maria…_

Shadow looked at Amy. "Amy… you remind me so much of someone…"

Amy smiled. "Oh, really? Who?"

_Of Maria, of course… you act just like her. I know that you may even be a reincarnation of Maria in a different form… but if you are… I'd want to protect you… that echidna girl… she owns Maria's kindness… both of them remind me of Maria…_

"Umm… no one… never mind… why would your annoying ass remind me of someone?" Shadow asked with an angry tone.

Shadow looked out the kitchen windows to find… a full moon.

_So anyway, Diary… see you tomorrow night… Rouge._

**If you don't count this… this was only 417 words! I can't believe it!.. Actually… my chapters are normally that long… I have another writer's block… any suggestions?**


	6. Working together

**Yayneseseseseses! Hyperneseseseses! Happynesesesesses!**

Sonic yawned and opened his eyes. _The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the island is gently floating on the water…… Wait… the island is gently floating on the water?_

He looked around to find Eggman. He was in his flying egg thing-y. "Rouge, wake up! Egghead stole the Master Emerald!" Sonic said.

"No… just give me 5 more minutes…" she mumbled.

Sonic shook her a bit. She opened her eyes. "Sonic? Wha- happened?" she asked.

He pointed at Eggman, who was getting away. "Oh shit! Knuckles'll kill us!" Rouge said.

Sonic started running after him… Rouge glided over there.

"You'll never catch me alone, Sonic!" Eggman said.

Sonic stopped. He pointed up. Eggman looked up and Rouge kicked him off of his vehicle. She put the emerald down, gently on the floor. She kicked Eggman back into his vehicle. Eggman flew away.

"Umm… Rouge… how are we gonna get it back on Angel Island?" Sonic asked.

Rouge and Sonic looked at Angel Island, floating on the water… without a bridge…

"Can't you carry it and run on top of the water?" Rouge asked.

"No! It'll be too heavy for me… then I sink and drown!" Sonic said.

"Umm… then… why don't we work together?" Rouge asked him.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"You see… I could only carry this for a few feet… you could probably carry it a few feet too… so… I have a good plan… but we have to work equally… 'kay?" she asked.

**A few seconds later…**

"Okay, Sonic, you first…" Rouge said.

Sonic struggled while trying to carry the emerald onto his back. Rouge helped him out.

"Okay… start running with the emerald… when you can't anymore… throw it up, I'll catch it… then you start running toward Angel Island… agreed?" Rouge asked.

Sonic was too preoccupied to say yes. So he gave a simple smile. Sonic started running with the emerald… his feet still above water… After a few feet, he threw it up to Rouge. Rouge caught it and kept flying.

Keep going, Rouge… you can make it… Sonic's counting on you… Knuckles'll probably kill you… wait… why haven't I noticed before?…… Sonic cares… Knuckles… is…

Then Rouge's arms fell asleep and it fell, Sonic tried to catch it, but failed. It fell deep in the water. _Oh no… it fell… it wasn't her fault… that thing's heavier than Eggman and Big together…you know what? I'm going to try… I can… a bit…_ Sonic stopped running. And then (of course) he fell in. _There! I see it… but I'm not good at this._

_Oh shit! This is my fault! _"I'll help you, Sonic!" Rouge whispered.

Sonic saw the emerald. _I can't swim… I'm running out of air… uh-oh… no… I failed… _Sonic closed his eyes. But before he can, he saw someone coming to his rescue…

**Oh… Rouge wuvs Sonic! Ya like, HydraSprite? More romance in the next chapter… I know this because I already started…**


	7. Remembrance

**HydraSprite-** How do you like it? I actually like writing about SonicxRouge… when Sonic isn't the too gay, too happy kind of hedgehog… Rouge rox! Thanx HS!

**Jayln the Hedgehog-** Of course I'll make it a ShadAmy! 10 out of 18 of my stories are ShadAmy!

**Everyone who actually likes this- this is actually my first Sonouge… I should have said that before… is it obvious?**

Sonic started coughing. He spit out some water. "Oh, thank god… I thought I had to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…" Rouge said.

Sonic was breathing harshly. "It's okay… that was brave, Sonic…" Rouge said.

She was soaking wet. He noticed that he was too. "R-R-Rouge? Y-You saved me?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled and nodded. "And while you were unconscious…" she started, pointing to the emerald.

Sonic crawled to the edge of Angel Island. They were high in the air again. He smiled at Rouge. "What's the smile for, Sonic? You almost drowned." She said.

"I know you wanted to give me mouth-to-mouth…" Sonic said.

Rouge smiled and shook her head. "Perv…" she muttered.

"Rouge, if I jumped in the water again… will you save me? Did you just save me because you figured Knuckles will be mad?" Sonic asked.

"No… I saved you because I wanted to…" Rouge said.

The moon was a half circle. It had a translucent glow. Sonic stared at it… "You know, Rouge… every time Shadow sees a full moon… he thinks of Maria… hell, he thinks of Maria all the time…" Sonic said, still watching the translucent glow of the moon.

"Where are you going with this?" Rouge asked curiously.

"I want something I can remember you by…" Sonic said.

"Like what?" she asked, sitting down.

"Like… a kiss…" he said.

Rouge looked away… she was a deeper red that Knuckles. "I-I-I don't know…" she stuttered. She watched the moon.

"Okay… fine… if you don't want me to remember you…" Sonic said. He stood up and started walking up the steps.

_3, 2, 1…_ "Wait… Sonic…" Rouge called out.

She walked up the steps again. "I… want to remember you too…"

**Amy's house…**

Shadow sighed. The guest room was wide open. He just couldn't sleep. He walked out the door and bumped into Amy. "Umm… sorry…" he muttered.

"Wait… what?" she asked.

"I said… sorry…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Shadow… past few days… you've been nothing but a pain in the ass…" Amy said.

"Then kick me out…" he said and started walking away.

"No… I don't want to… you being a pain just made me realize… how nice you are…" Amy started.

"Really?" Shadow asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

Amy smiled. "Yes…"

**Angel Island…**

"And how are you going to do that?" Sonic asked.

Rouge looked away. "Umm… surprise me…" she said.

Sonic smiled. He touched Rouge's cheek. She didn't pull away… nor did she stop him. Sonic kissed her. She didn't regret it… she didn't pull away… but… she knew that Knuckles wouldn't be too happy.

**Later… after Sonic fell asleep…**

_Dear Diary…_

_I know… I know… That was a bad thing… but… I don't know… I don't regret it one bit…_ she sighed._ Why is love so complicated? Before… when I dropped the emerald… I found out… Sonic almost drowned so he can save me from Knuckles's anger… why would Knuckles be angry with me if he loved me? Sonic forgave me right away. I am so confused… love is confusing…_

**The next day…**

Rouge blinked. She opened her eyes to find a certain red echidna. She gasped. "Knuckles?" she asked.

"Nah… it's just a hologram… I had Echo send it to you…" Knuckles said.

She looked around to find Echo the Echidna, sitting on the edge of Angel Island. (her profile in my bio)

"Oh…" Rouge said, looking kind of happy.

"Wha- happened last night?" Sonic asked.

He sat up and looked around. "Knuckles?" he asked, confused.

"I just want to ask if the emerald is okay…" Knuckles said.

_Oh yeah… if you really love me, Knuckles… you would put me on the top of your list… like Sonic did last time…_ The thought brought a smile to Rouge's face.

"Well, it did get in a… situation… but we saved it!" Sonic said with a smile.

Knuckles nodded. "Oh… wait, excuse me…" he turned around and kicked some bad guy in the balls. "Okay… so… I need to go… thanks, you guys!" Knuckles said.

The hologram disappeared. Echo picked up the little thing that transmitted the hologram. She turned to Rouge and smiled. "It's nice… to have someone care for you… me… my fate is different…" she said in Rouge's voice.

"Echo… you know that someone out there… might have the same powers as you…" Rouge said.

"Oh yeah… someone that can talk in some other person's voice… to hide their own…" Echo whispered in Rouge's voice.

Echo liked Rouge. Rouge let her 'borrow' her voice around her. Her true voice is a mystifying power…

**Now, did you likey, HS? Is it okay for me to call you that? If not, I can call you HydraSprite again…**


	8. Love, Kisses, and Slushies?

**I likey SonicxRouge much! I should put that in my profile… who do I like better? SonicxRouge… or KnucklesxRouge? I am so confused… I know one thing… ShadAmy is the very first one on my list! I should write more SonicxRouge fics…**

**HS- **Did you read that up there? 

"Bye, Rouge… and… Sonic…" Echo said in Rouge's voice. Echo wasn't very fond of Sonic… ah, hell with it! She hates him!

"Thanks, Echo… wait… Knuckles didn't care for me… he sent you because of the emerald…" Rouge said.

"Did I say it was Knuckles?" she asked using Rouge's voice.

Echo glided away. Sonic yawned and went back to sleep. "**Did** she say it was Knuckles? Was she talking about… Sonic?" she asked herself.

She turned around and found Sonic asleep again.

That's it! I need to talk to Amy! She can help me… Amy's house… 

"Are you sure you should have left Sonic with the emerald? When he's asleep?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why not? He's responsible…" Rouge said.

"When he's awake… he could sleep through a typhoon…" Amy said.

Rouge sighed. "I… umm… took your advice…" Rouge said, looking at the floor.

"Really?" Amy asked, putting something up on the bulletin board behind her computer.

Rouge stood up and saw what it was. It was a picture of Amy and Shadow together. Amy was smiling with a huge smile. Shadow had his eyebrow up.

"Hey… Amy… don't you think that Sonic'll be angry if he knew you were with Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Nah… he doesn't like me like that, anyway… why?" Amy asked.

"Well, I think that Knuckles'll think I'm a slut or something…" Rouge said.

"Umm… doesn't he already?" came from Amy's door. It was Shadow. He was holding a slushie. (Long live the slushie!) He slurped loudly through the straw.

Amy walked over to him and grabbed the slushie. She started slurping the thing.

"Umm… you guys just shared a slushie…" Rouge said.

"So?" Amy asked.

"That's like an indirect kiss…"

"Your point?" Shadow asked.

She shook her head. _Yeah… what is the point? Why am I thinking about all of this? Knuckles did say that this mission'll take long… Sonic… I love you… I just can't tell you…_

**Ahh… I bet you liked this, HS! My amazing female author powers will make you say it to Sonic! Bwahahahaha! Cough, cough…**


	9. Knuckles Returns

**Finally uploaded…**

Sonic sighed._ Why can't I just tell you, Rouge? Why can't I just say 'I love you so much, my heart can burst from my love of you…'… hey… why **can't** I say that? When she gets back… I will…_

_I will… I'll tell him… I love him so much… it's a pity that I'd have to stop when Knuckles gets back… or do I? Rouge, I think you have an idea…_

She was flying back to Angel Island… she landed in front of Sonic.

"I want to talk to you." They said together.

"You first…" Sonic said.

"No… you go…" Rouge said.

**Meanwhile…**

"I finally got them all… yes… now I can go back home…" Knuckles breathed out.

He grabbed a Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

**Angel Island…**

"I wanted to say, Rouge… I love you so much… that… my heart can burst of love for you…" Sonic said.

Rouge had tears in her eyes. "Oh… I get it… you don't like me back…"

"No!" Rouge said, shaking her head. "These are tears of joy… I'm happy… because **I** didn't have to say anything like that… you did…" Rouge said through tears.

Sonic kissed Rouge. Suddenly, a flash of light came in front of them. Knuckles appeared… and this time… it wasn't a hologram…

"Oh… that's nice… when I get home… I see my best friend kissing my girlfriend… I guess it was nice that I **was** gone…" Knuckles said.

Rouge gasped and pushed Sonic away from her. Knuckles was angry and disappeared in a flash of light. She fell to her knees.

Sonic looked down. _I knew this would happen somehow… she still cares for him…_ Sonic sighed. "Rouge… if you still love him…"

"No! I don't! I just… can't give him the wrong idea… I need to talk to him… Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be back…" she said with a smile. She took out a stolen emerald from her pocket. "Sorry about pushing you away… I'll continue later!" she said with a smile. She disappeared in a flash of green light.

Sonic smiled. _Hey… I'm happy…_

**Short… don't worry, HS… I bet you'll like the next chappie!**


End file.
